Don't You Forget About Me
by jefronp
Summary: Cat's never had a reason not to trust or forgive Beck, but when he starts ignoring her for his girlfriend, will she really continue to think like that & let it destroy their tight friendship or just let it go.. like she always does?


_This isn't a love story in between Cat & Beck, although there are mentions of their past in it… but I'm not going to like make them be together it's just a friendship story and how she feels left out now that he has a girlfriend. _

_Very realistic to what I'm going through with my guy best friend right now.. with a little bit of a twist… so yeah. _

_It's a bit shorter than normal but this is more of an epilogue. _

_Enjoy! _

One.

Two.

Three.

She picked up the poker chip, and then dropped it back down again. Over and over and over, as she looked up and stared at the big clock in front of her.

Four.

Five.

Six.

He was late. Again.

Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall. She pressed the palms of her fingers to her cheeks and angrily wiped them away.

How could he forget? It was their night, _their _special night. It'd had been a tradition for them for as long as she could remember, since they were kids. And he forgot.

Again.

Letting out a sad, depressed sigh, she blew out the candle in front of her and then put away the pieces to the game.

She was going to teach him more how to play Craps and Black Jack. He needed to brush up on his gambling skills, ever since the game the weekend before at Tori's, it was clear he… just needed the help. And since she was a pro at it (having been learning how to gamble since she was two), she figured it would be perfect for when he came over for their "special time".

Apparently, it wasn't so special anymore.

She looked at her phone, noticing the time.

9:58 PM.

He was an hour late. Well, it was too fucking bad for him, because she was officially and completely _done_.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and lay on her bed. She could hear her phone go off beside her, but decided for that moment to just let it go.

It went off again. And again and again and again, until it annoyed her so much, she just decided it was best to pick it up and see what was so damn important.

_Sorry, I can't make it tonight. _

_I know you're upset, since this is the fifth time I've cancelled, but you know… girlfriend troubles. _

_You're not mad are you?_

No shit she was mad. She was furious in fact, and she was going to tell him that, but decided it was best for when she saw him in person.

Instead she said:

_No. I'm not. It's okay._

And then shut off her phone for the night.

Cat Valentine was pissed off, and it wasn't often it happened. But to piss her off, you had to do something _bad_, and that's _exactly _what her best friend, Beck did.

And now she had every reason to be upset, whether or not he agreed.

She just fucking did.

/

"_Hey, hey, hey… ooh, ooh._" Cat leaned against the wall on the side of the stage as she waited for her cue to go on, watching as Tori did her thing. Right now, she was having a lot of trouble getting in the correct key, so she just sighed, irritably, and looked at her French manicure. She looked up, and then back down again, clearly and obviously _very _bored.

"I can't do it!" Tori complained, "I mean, what's wrong?"

"Tori, calm down, you were sick with a cold like all week, maybe that has something to do with it?" Andre said, "You know you can get this key right, you're just having trouble…give your throat a rest for a sec."

Hmm… that sounded like a good lyric for a song. Only maybe switch it up. Cat thought for a moment, flicking the air with her fingers as she did.

Give your throat a rest… give your throat a rest… give your… give your _heart_ a rest. Yeah, that sounded much, much better.

Now to think of more lyrics to go with it, and she'd be set.

Tori sighed and did as Andre suggested going to the seats, she sat down, and took a deep breath. Cat just rolled her eyes and decided to sit down too, but on the piano bench with Andre.

"What's up, kid?" He asked her, and she just sighed again.

"Nothing, I'm bored."

Andre played a few keys for her and she started to laugh.

And then she sang.

And it was the most beautiful thing in the whole auditorium.

Take that Tori.

The doors then flew open, causing her to stop mid song—much to her irriation—Beck and Jade walking through the doors, Robbie behind them. She then surprised Andre by stomping her feet, rolling her eyes and getting up, turning away from them.

But instead of going back backstage, she instead walked passed them and to her bag, completely ignoring their existence.

"Hey, Cat—" Beck started but she ignored him, busying herself with trying to find her phone.

She then found it and stood up, scrolling through the messages.

"Cat why are you blowing us off?" Jade asked her, but she ignored them again, going over to Robbie and showing him something on her phone.

She did however look back at them for a moment, and noticed how Jade's arm was wrapped around Beck's holding him close to her.

_Just like hers once had been…_

She shook away the memory and then turned back to Robbie who was speaking to her. Not that she had been listening much to him anyways.

"Sorry, what?" She blinked and he sighed, repeating what he said.

"Cat!" Jade yelled in her direction causing her to narrow her eyes and glare at her.

"I'm not. A. Fucking. Pet." She responded coldly, and then looked up at the clock. Grabbing her phone quickly from Robbie, she grabbed her bag and then began to walk out.

"Wait, Cat!" This time it was Tori.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"You can't just leave, we have to rehearse!"

"No. _You_ need to, or at least rest your throat or something… I have to go. It's almost time for me to pick up Luke." She looked _directly _at Beck as she said it, and then gave a half-assed wave and walked out.

She didn't get very fair however, when she was suddenly pushed into the lockers—not too hard though—hands on either side of her, causing her to look up at the person in front of her.

"What the fuck?"

Instead of being shocked, she was once again, _pissed off_.

Because it was Beck.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked her, "Being…. I don't know, cold? What has gotten into you?"

"Like you care!" She snapped, "Just let me go, Beck! You don't seem to have too much of a problem doing that with the way you've been lately." She then struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. "Let me fucking go!"

"No!" He shouted back, "If this is about the other night, then I'm sorry, okay? Just… Jade and I got into a fight and—" She held up her hand, signaling him to stop. It shocked him enough that he back down, letting her go… for the most part.

She _had never_ raised her hand like that before.

"I don't care." She finally said. "For once I don't give a shit. Now, let me go, I have to go pick up Luke."

"Cat…" His voice sounded pained… well good. He deserved it.

She didn't turn around, instead she kept walking and walking until she stopped at her car. Angrily, she got in and started it. Then sped out of her parking spot and towards the elementary school just down the road.

She was pissed.

And now he knew it.

Which meant he deserved _everything _that was coming to him.

And for once, she wouldn't feel sorry for him, not _at all_.

/

"I don't get it." Beck said as he and Jade walked into his RV later that day. He threw his bag to the side as she did the same. "Cat's not usually like that."

"Well, do you know what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's about me blowing her off the other night."

"I doubt she'd be mad at that." Jade told him. "I mean… it's different now, you guys are getting older, maturing more…"

"Yeah, but…" He shrugged, "It was… you know a night that we reserved for us, you know? That no matter what, if she got a boyfriend or I got a girlfriend we'd still made time… and I blew her off."

"I get it, I know it was a promise you made to each other… years ago. But that's the thing, Beck. It was _years_ ago. Now you're older, and… things do change when you get older, so I don't know, maybe she's mad about that?"

He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands, sighing heavily while she sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. She doesn't get mad at you or anything else too easily… she'll be over this soon enough, you'll see."

He looked up at her, hopeful.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "I know so."

He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before he finally nodded his head. "Yeah, I think—I think you're right. She will get over this, thanks Jade."

She smiled, "You're welcome, babe." And with that she kissed him gently. And he kissed her back, happy that his best friend wouldn't be mad at him for too long.

It was really too bad, they were so, so, _so _wrong.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who helped me with the issue I had in the last story. I really owe you guys one. _

_Anyway, I'll update the others soon. I was just feeling depressed today so this came out.. I like the idea so I'm gonna go with it. _

_Cat's very out of character in this. So don't go telling me she is, lol. _

_Kay, thanks! Xoxo. _


End file.
